With rapid development of semiconductor technology, a door lock has developed toward an electrical-type lock device which not only obviates the inconvenience of carrying a key around, but also enhances home safety. Generally, the smart lock is categorized as follows: a combination lock unlocked by entering a password by pressing a series of numbers on the keypad; a sensor lock unlocked by means of a chip for proximity identification or a chip for insertion identification; and a lock unlocked by means of biometric identification (e.g. a user's fingerprint, retina or voice). The user can choose to use any type of smart lock according to his own requirements.
An electronic lock is powered by a motor. By means of a torque generated by the motor and transmitted via a gear set, a clutch mechanism of the electronic lock is driven to move to be engaged with or released from a latch assembly. However, when a movable lock tongue is not correspondingly engaged with a lock hole (i.e. the lock tongue knocks against a door frame or any position other than the lock hole), the motor continuously outputs the torque by means of the transmission of the gear set, thus resulting in damages to the motor. Therefore, after long-term use, the electronic lock very likely causes damages to the motor, and gears and other related parts could also be damaged during torque transmission using the gear set, so a lifespan of the electronic lock is shortened.
Accordingly, the inventor conducted various researches and experiments to solve the above-mentioned problems based on his experiences and research background in related field, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.